It Doesn't Mean A Thing To Me
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Post 2.01 "His arms wrapped around his maker, the person who gave him the gift of living forever, though sometimes if felt like a curse." - Damon sings to Katherine. One-Shot


_**A/N **__Hi! So I've not been writing as much lately, i'm __**really**__sorry about that, I've been super busy and I __**will**__make it up to you all. So i was playing around with my iPod on shuffle and this song came on. I instantly thought of Damon's women trouble, and the idea of writing something wouldn't leave my mind. I know it's short and a bit lame, but please give it a shot and please __**review**__! It was made as a joke, though, i would love to hear Damon sing. I have changed some words to fit the story_

* * *

"**C'mon, Mr Barkeeper! One more!"**

Damon let out a loud, drunken chuckle, tapping his shot glass on the bar to get the barkeeper attention. The young, dark-haired shorter man sent a glare his way before re-filling his glass, deciding to leave the bottle so that he wouldn't have to be in contact with the older man again. Damon had been in the Grill for hours, downing almost every bottle of bourbon he could set his eyes on. He was getting louder and could barely walk straight. His hair was disheveled and his clothes looked like he had just shoved them on without checking they were clean and washed.

"...so then sh-she turns around and says that she never loved me, that it was always _him_!"

Damon was now leaning against a young-looking girl, who was looking at him with so much fake sympathy, silently hoping that she could be his rebound. But the elder Salvatore wasn't listening, he was to busy spilling his drunken guts to her like she was some agony aunt. She stroked his arm in a comforting way, tilting her head to catch his gaze, but he was too focused on gulping down his bourbon.

"Poor ba-,"

Damon turned around to continue his rant but he came face-to-face with Katherine, who had the girl he was talking to in her arms, one hand holding her head to the side as her teeth sunk into her neck. His eyes widened as he looked around, letting out a sigh of relief when he noticed that everyone was too drunk to notice. There wasn't many people in the bar, but even if they did see, he would've been able to compel them.

"Drinking away your problems, Damon? Again?"

Katherine dropped the young girl onto the floor, wiping away the blood that ran down her cheek. Her normal face returned before she picked up Damon's bourbon and took a few gulps before he grabbed it back, downing the rest. The elder vampire placed a hand on his arm, just like the girl did earlier, and it made his stomach warm. She still had some sort of power over him, but he ignored it. Shaking her off, he screwed his eyes shit and shook his head.

"Go away, Kat. I'm not in the mood for you right now."

Moving back to the bar, he leaned over the wood and grabbed another bottle, unscrewing it and throwing the top to the floor. Katherine made a move to grab it again, but he shoved her off, causing her to slam against the side. She stomped her foot playfully and gave him a look, the same look she gave him all those years ago when he refused to give her what she wanted.

She pouted,"Why are you being so boring? Your not still whining about what I sa-?"

_I went around the way for you  
Did all those things you asked me to  
I thought it was the perfect day  
Till you just opened up to say_

Katherine's eyes widened as Damon sang softly, his voice breaking slightly as he looked into her eyes, the eyes he used to get lost in. Memories of 1864 ran through his mind of him and her laughing and kissing when they were happy. The feeling of wanting to make her happy came back, the feeling of being in her safe embrace. Back then, he would've done anything she asked of him without a second thought.

_It doesn't mean a thing to me_  
_It doesn't mean a thing to me_  
_And it's about time you see_  
_Things ain't like they used to be_

The girl that stood in front of him was a completely different version of the Katherine he used to know. Yes, she was still bold and confident but she had become more colder and manipulative. That spark she used to have was gone, a part of him wanted to see it again. Then again, he was completely oblivious of how she was because love had blinded him. _His_ Katherine was lost, and a vindictive monster had taken over.

_You've got the kind of love I need  
The kind that's never good on me_

He growled out the last sentence, putting all of his pent up anger behind it. His drunken state was making all of his emotions spill out. He gripped her forearms, making her flinch surprise, his eyes pleading. He still didn't understand why she would choose Stefan over him. They were so much similar than she and Stefan were, Damon understood her more than anyone ever could. He was the one who had spent 145 years searching for her, yearning for her love again, knowing all of her flaws, knowing that she had lied to him. He wanted to save her, to keep her safe for once.

_I walked into the battle blind  
It happens almost all the time  
The yard is kind of overgrown  
And all those happy times are gone_

He should hate her, he should be wanting this girl dead, but for some odd reason, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. She had put him through so much rubbish, she had chewed him up and spat him out, but deep inside, he knew that if she came crawling back to him, he would still let her in. This girl had wrecked any good memories he had of his brother, all the happy times he had with Stefan were now full of hate, envy and anger.

Yet, knowing all of this, she still had no problem turning around and telling him it meant nothing, that he had to get over it.

_It doesn't mean a thing to me_  
_It doesn't mean a thing to me_  
_And it's about time you see_  
_That things ain't like they used to be_

Damon let out the breath he had been holding as he finished singing, still holding her in his arms. His baby blue eyes were full of un-shed tears as she stared at him, an unreadable look on her face. Damon searched her eyes for some sort of reaction, only to find that for once, she was speechless. After a few moments of silence, Damon just nodded, accepting that she didn't want to talk. He quickly paid the bill and stumbled away, still so drunk that he almost couldn't walk properly.

But just as he reached the exit, she flashed in front of him, her own tears in her eyes. She slowly opened her arms, motioning for him to come to her. He gave her a confused look before, again, doing what she wanted. He fell into her arms, the familiar scent of Katherine surrounding him. She ran her fingers through his messed up hair, hushing him as he sobbed into her neck. His arms wrapped around his maker, the person who gave him the gift of living forever, though sometimes if felt like a curse.

"I lied," Katherine whispered into his ear.

"It's always been you."


End file.
